True love
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: The love between siblings is almost as strong as that of a parent's love for his child and The Queen of the Southern Isles loved them all unconditionally. But sometimes, true love is not as strong as fairy tales say.


He'd promised he would cherish all their children equally. To treat her like Aphrodite herself. She couldn't remember anymore how those words came on his lips, but she kept reminding herself everyday so she wouldn't go into a fit of rage and kill the monster that was once her husband. But then again, where does the man end and the monster begin? So she thought all the way back to that faithful day when he had been struck down on the ground, protecting their children against…What exactly? It was unclear and too fast, even for her. But whatever had struck her husband, it wasn't rigid. It was glinstering, like-

Glass.

After that realization, it didn't take long for her to find the cause of her husband's radical change in behaviour. And she wept – not only for the spell he was under, but that she hadn't gone and struck her husband with the dagger in his sleep in previous nights. He wasn't in the wrong – not really, when you look from it from a certain perspective. The same reason that had held her back, was the same reason that nearly drove her to do it.

Her children.

She wouldn't even have considered such a vile act in which the Mirror would marvel. Her husband she would have simply endured for the rest of their lives. If only he hadn't spread that same maliciousness to her children. Games it were in his eyes and objection from her side was not heard. Let alone depreciated, for a woman was not meant to speak against her husband.

"You are only here to give me heirs" he'd said. And once again the dagger was in her hand that same night and once again she hid it away. She would be hanged for treason to the Crown. Caleb would have to take the crown at only 14 years. Her eldest son could barely keep his brothers from ripping each other to shreds – along with the hypothetical extra weight of the kingdom on his shoulders? Along with the gossiping dignitaries and the reputation that her deed would bring?

No.

So she let him live another day, making excuses for not doing it at that particular night because it was close to Easter. Or close to Midsummer. Or close to any of her son's birthdays. The soft touch of a kiss or the unexpected "I love you" were long forgotten now, only existing in a faint dream. Or when she would actually succeed in the sole purpose he saw her for.

It was foolish perhaps to pretend a self-made reality during the times she was pregnant. During her first stage of denial, she had even hoped that the coming of a new child could lift the wretched curse from his heart. However when the opposite occurred, the queen decided to focus on her children instead for a long as she could.

When one of her sons refused her any more hugs from that moment on, was the hardest part to endure. Because she would barely see them anymore and if she saw them she couldn't show them the affection she wanted to give so badly.

Sometimes they passed her in the hallways after seeing each other after dinner. On other occasions, there could be months between the last and newest meeting. But the effect was all the same: the light in their eyes dulled, their talk became cold and biting like snow.

She no longer needed to meet them in order to know how they had progressed after their last hug. A calendar was in her head, stripping the days, months and years till they were finally the man their father wanted them to be.

* * *

The Queen-mother didn't even hesitate as she took her youngest son in a hug for all the court to see. "My boy…"

Hans would have hugged her too, if the chains weren't in the way of doing so. "I'm sorry." Croaked the young man out. Her hurt, disappointed and scared face strung a cord within him more than his brothers' faces ever had.

"Don't be. You're safe." Whispered the mother as she cupped his cheek. Safe home, yes. Safe from punishement? No. She would put him in the corner when he disobeyed her, but always forgive him.

The punishement however was not her to speak, but Prince Caleb's, who now coughed at his mother to allow him to do his work.

The queen could only watch as her son was led to prison. She didn't need to know his reasons as for why he wanted to kill the two sisters of Arendelle. No matter what any of her sons would do, she would love them, always and unconditionally.

* * *

The queen tilted her arms with the greatest of effort to take her 13th son to her chest from the midwife. She would not lose him to that Mirror like the boy's father and indirectly his brothers as well.

"It's a boy!"

Normally she would have given her son to her husband the moment he walked in to let him cherish the moment too. But he didn't cherish. He didn't love, safe for "expanding his empire". "I don't want him here" the queen spoke sharply as the midwife awaited her approval to let the King in.

"But, your high-"

"Tell him I need rest and that he'll see my son when I please."

"Yes, off course, your highness."

The queen couldn't help but feel slightly guilty upon seeing the pale frightened face of the woman who had aided her so many sons on the world. She listened to the muffled voice of the midwife, followed by the voice of her angry husband. A slap and scream came next, and silently the queen begged her guards would keep their word by not letting him in. But one side look to her newborn son made her erase all of that. _Keep your hands away from him…_ It seemed as if he felt his mother' angry state of mind, because the boy made little crying noises, gripping the air with his thick fingers. "Shhh… you'll be fine, Hans." Hushed the queen softly as she took the baby's hand into hers. "I'll promise you won't become any harm as long as I live." The baby calmed down and gurgled at his mother's soothing voice, slightly opening his eyes – green as grass, noticed the mother immediately.

Suddenly the door went open, and the queen startled at the loud echoeing sound that destroyed the quiet moment with her son, who began to cry once more because of the frightening loud sound. Immediately, the queen began to lull the little boy in her arms to slightly calm him down. It didn't work this time, and Hans whailed even harder. "Mother!"

"I'm sorry, your highness He just-" came the midwife quickly to apologize, hot on Lars' heels.

"Its fine, Brunhilde." Waved the queen her tiredly away with a gesture of her hand. "Please, leave us." The queen's eyes went back to her 3th son, taking him in. He'd grown paler then she remembered, probably from being inside the library for so long and studying laws or economics or whatnot. "Hallo, Lars. Would you like to see your little brother?" The queen slowly shifted the still crying baby in her arms so Lars could have a more proper view on him. Her eyes went back up, expecting his eyes to fixate upon the newest member in the family when he barely gave it a glance, focusing on her instead.

"He looks well, mother."

The queen narrowed her eyes at him. Not because of his seemingly disinterest towards Hans, but the tone of his voice. As if he had already seen him before. "Lars, what's wrong?" asked the queen sternly. Lars' eyes shifted, before turning them away from her gaze altogether. "You dreamt again?"

"Yes" brought the young man out. "I saw you die in childbirth."

The queen used her free hand to take some strings of hair out of his face. "It were only dreams, son. Merely fears of the mind." A pause lingered, before the queen let her curiosity out. "Did Hans die?"

"No." came the short, slightly biting reply as Lars looked to his brother. "I'd rather see him die then lose you."

"Be careful what you say, son. Wishes in haste are often bound to come true."

It wasn't long before Lars began indeed to regret his hastily spoken words. His youngest brother obtained a high fever, and the boy's temperature rose out of the roof as it cried in pain. Neither of his other brothers took the time to go and visit – after all what was the point in going when he wouldn't soon be around anymore?

 _God please, save him. I'll be good and be a brother to him.. just let the boy live…_ Lars swallowed heavily as he saw Hans' red face and spilling tears.

"Your majesty, if I may…" The doctor came by to push Lars to the side so he could attend to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, doctor?"

The middle-aged man blinked surprised at the prince's question. "I…" He was at loss, truly. He couldn't remember a time when the princes cared for one another when one was sick. Nearly he wanted to ask why, but he knew it wasn't in his place to satisfy his curiosity. "Yes, there is something you can do. Prince Hans' temperature needs to be taken down if he wants to make it through the night. The blankets must be changed regularly, and give him to drink as well so he won't become dehydrated" commanded the doctor as he completely went up in his role. "Now, excuse me, I need to check on her majesty as well…" came his hesitant reply, not knowing if he had the permission or not from the prince.

"Yes, please tend to her." Spoke Lars, barely glancing over his shoulder as he refreshed the blanket before wiping the cool cloth across Hans' face and hands. For a few minutes the silence grew as both men attended to the sick in the room. Very so often, the doctor glanced towards the prince, feeling quite torn in his decision to let him aid his brother. Sure, now he was still here, but what if he took a cushion to suffocate the boy?

Far-fetched and nearly unlikely perhaps, to think a brother would do such a thing to their own kin…But after hearing the order from the King, and even witnessing the death of newborns in the village by the two eldest princes, the doctor knew there was barely anything that they weren't capable off.

Lars turned around when he didn't hear the doctor's footsteps at the door anymore, and he saw the doctor's eyes widen in alarm and fear. In a flash it came to the prince's realization what the doctor was thinking of him, what he thought he would do. It was unbearable to look those judging eyes: filled with horror, disgust and hatred. But the worst part was that he kept silent. Lars counted the seconds down for the moment where he would pour all that hatred and disgust into his face, but…he didn't. He was afraid, realized Lars when the Doctor saw his mask had been broken. The prince's hands trembled. Oh god, the fear for him was larger then the oath he had given! "You have my leave to go, Doctor." Croaked the prince out. "When you return, you'll find them both the way you left them today." Lars saw him relax his shoulders, relieved that he could leave an innocent life in safe hands.

"Goodday, your majesty." Nodded the man shortly, before turning out of sight.

* * *

Lars gasped awake from his light slumber when he felt an arm around his wrist. In his adrenaline, he nearly curled his fist to attack the intruder when he came to realize it was his mother.

"Shhh, Lars its me." shushed the queen as she pinched his hand.

"Mother, you should be in bed." Blurted Lars out as he stood wobbly up from his chair he had slept in.

"As do you, son." reprimanded the queen as she stroke his shrivelled hair out of his face.

"But-" Lars went silent when he saw his mother's gaze – although he was considered a man now and not to be persuaded by the weak hearts of women, her stare could silence him even till this day. "Yes, mother." Sighed the 3th born prince. "Yet, should you need anything…"

"I'll ask." Hesitantly the queen placed a kiss on her son's forehead, not knowing how he would react. When he didn't scold her for her affection, she smiled truly now. Perhaps, they weren't all lost just yet. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight."

The queen watched one son leave, although now that she was awake she wanted to check on another. Still weak from the last fever that had taken hold of her, she now shuffled towards the cradle of her youngest son. It took her a second to realize she couldn't find him in it. Another passed before ice cold fear began to set in.

Where was he?!

The adrenaline erased temporarily her weakened state as she ran out of her room, ignoring her blurred vision.

"Guards!" she tried to yell, but it was but a mere gurgle in her throat as she went on searching by her own. She just wanted to try a second attempt to shout, when she heard her son cry.. in the library? The queen was utterly confused as for why one should stay in the castle after kidnapping her child. Perhaps it was one of her sons? Lars she had just dismissed, so who would-

Her train of thought broke when she saw the answer in the dim moonlight: her own husband, holding a tired, crying Hans in his arms as he tried to shush him.

Instinctively, the queen searched for something to grab in case her husband would try to harm Hans. Yet the longer she stood there watching the two, the higher her hesitation grew. Slowly she let the lamp sink back on its original place and stepped lightly towards her husband.

"You should be in bed." Echoed the king's voice. He didn't look up to her and kept shushing his son.

"I couldn't sleep." The queen didn't express her worry for her sudden disappearance of Hans earlier, afraid he might lash out to her for her non-existing trust in him.

Hans twitched at that moment, still in the aftermath of his fever. "Probably because of this busy troublemaker." Came the father's answer as he smoothed Hans' blanket tighter around the baby.

The queen couldn't help but stare at her husband. Had he finally begun to care?! "Partly" came her short reply. "But the sacrifice is worth for what we receive in return." His eyes looked to her now: Really looked to her and she saw once more the man she fell in love with so many years ago.

The baby cooed, relieved and happy when he recognized his mother, turning his father's attention back to him. Curious at the new face, his green eyes blinked in the slight moonlight.

Green eyes.

Red hair, coming from under his white blanket.

The King's eyes darkened upon seeing Hans' face. Judas-hair and witch-eyes for the 13th son?! With a snarl the man pushed the baby back into the queen's arms. Shocked and scared by the sudden movement, Hans began to whail once more.

"You wretch. You would actually try and let me care for this devil?"

"What?" The queen could only stare at her husband, not comprehending his o so sudden change of mood.

"Oh don't act all innocent with me, wife." Bit the king as he turned his face back to her. "I know what you've been trying to accomplish with our other sons and guess what: its not going to work."

The queen's eyes hardened upon seeing the return of his selfish cold behaviour. "Hans is your son as much as the others are" shot the mother back. "Did you not say you would love them all equally? That you would treasure them more then gold? What good are your vows to others when you don't uphold those we said before God?!"

"I…" He seemed to waver once more as the realization came close to settling in. The silence grew in the room as the queen held her breath. "I…" He went silent once more, as if he had lost the words to speak them out loud. I'm sorry. That was what he wanted to say, yet they were stuck on his tongue like poison.

The queen watched him struggle, slowly relaxing once more when she saw he wouldn't lash out – at least, not tonight. "Its alright." The woman said, as a smile began to reappear on her face. "There is no need to say it."

His mouth curled a tiny bit at her answer, before becoming stoic once more. "Let's go back to bed." Nodded the King, offering his hand to her.

It had been ages since he had hold her with affection – even such a small one as this made her happy, and she quickly took his before he would think she refused him.


End file.
